Partituras
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Akashi tocaba las más dulces partituras y a veces las más melancólicas. Componía la más triste melodía de la más lamentable despedida perdiéndose en un amor que nunca tendría correspondencia. "Un día él encontrará a alguien como yo, alguien que no soy yo."


_Bien, antes de que de este lado del mundo acabe el día dejo este fanfic MuraAka para el evento de esta OTP. Muchas gracias por considerarme y apoyarme, estoy infinitamente feliz por ello._

 _Es algo corto, espero que lo disfruten mucho._

* * *

 _"Realmente es injusto"_

Me lo repetí una y otra vez mientras golpeaba con el puño la pared; su voz, esa que vive lejana y vacía entre los rincones de mi cabeza, me detuvo cuando mi mano se bañaba de carmesí y las manchas irregulares en la pared me llamaron "idiota descontrolado".

Y en ese inhóspito sitio de mi interior que se mofaba y me recordaba mi desgracia, fue donde encontré la resolución de mi sentir, de mi pena. Debía aceptar mi derrota, por doloroso e insulso que sonara ya no había batalla qué triunfar, pues nunca hubo una por la cual luchar.

Las ganas se me fugaron junto a un suspiro entrecortado mientras las regadas partituras contaban de una rabieta recién hecha. Las cuerdas de mi violín arrancadas torpemente, un cuadro de la pared yacía roto en la esquina del estudio y el florero lleno de rosas rojas totalmente en pedazos por el alfombrado de color perla y oro. Contuve el aire, recuperé un poco de mi dignidad y porte mientras acomodaba los pliegues de mi traje. Alguien tocó a la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos y, mientras ordenaba mis cabellos, fui con paso firme atravesando el destrozado salón que era iluminado por los grandes ventanales. Quité el seguro dorado de la puerta de madera y entreabrí un poco para ver quién me llamaba.

Era uno de mis sirvientes, preguntaba con gesto hastiado si me encontraba bien. Solo me quedó asentir y pedirle que se retirara aunque aún en su expresión la preocupación estaba latente, sin embargo, mi orden era irrefutable. Igual cerré la puerta, agradecí a aquél sencillo hombre mentalmente pues su interrupción detenía una masacre emocional que podía tener graves consecuencias. Después de todo, la pena que me embarga es tan grande que en mi locura y descontrol era probable que hubiera terminado con mi existencia en ese instante.

Tras caminar por la habitación abrí otra puerta de madera, entré al gran baño tras esta y me detuve frente al espejo lavando mi rostro con fresca agua. Solo quedaba ver mi demacrada expresión en reflejo de mis destrozados ánimos, y mientras mis hebras goteaban toqué el espejo con la mano humedecida justo en donde el reflejo mostraba, en medio de mi rostro, una lagrima caer y rodar hasta mi barbilla.

Nunca me sentí tan destrozado ese día, y debía menguar esos sentimientos destructivos con las más bellas notas.

Fui al cajón por los repuestos de las cuerdas y compuse mi violín tras un rato de sustituir las mismas y afinar. Finalmente levanté algunas cosas necesarias del suelo y empecé colocando notas mientras pensaba en esa emoción que había logrado capturar. Y las luces que entraban por las enormes ventanas empezaron a desaparecer tornando la habitación en un naranja hermoso, mientras mis sirvientes tocaban la puerta para dejar un poco de alimento. Apenas dejaba de lado las partituras, comía un poco de pan y jugo de naranja para volver hasta que mis dedos se hincharon. Llegada la noche tenía apenas una fracción de la melodía de mi vida y tragedia.

Pasaron dos días más bajo esa rutina, no hubo tiempo para ducha y mis comidas eran entrecortadas por aires inspiracionales, mis cabellos se volvieron marañas como nido de aves y mis ojeras parecían pintadas con brocha. Finalmente la más angustiante de las melodías sonaba alrededor de la pieza, avancé por la misma hasta detenerme en la ventana y ver el cielo estrellado mientras pensaba en él, solo en él.

— **Esto no está bien….no debería ser triste ¿Verdad, Atsushi?** —dije para mí mismo mientras paraba la música.

Soy Akashi Seijuro, un violinista que se enamoró dos veces en su vida. La primera vez fue de una melodía alegre, de esa alegría, de esa contagiosa sensación de calidez ante una historia mental de un amor consumado.

La segunda vez que me enamoré fue de él, de Murasakibara Atsushi.

Ni siquiera hubo un sentido logico a sentirme así, Murasakibara era un pastelero que había trabajado en uno de los eventos de gala a los que me presenté. En él no había clase, no había porte, no había estilo y su gran cualidad destacable además de su irrefutable talento en la cocina era su imponente estatura. Mientras degustaba uno de los bocadillos de la mesa principal en ese nuestro primer encuentro, él se aproximó a mí, curioso como si hubiera algo en mi que él notó y nadie más pudo notar.

— **¿Te gustan las fresillas?** —dijo ladeando la cabeza con un tono particular de voz. Parpadeé por tan repentina forma de iniciar una charla.

— **Si, aunque también las moras tienen buen sabor…** —y él dejó sobre mi platillo, sujetándolo con pinzas, un cupcake de moras mientras sonreía de una forma tan hermosa que transmitía en mí la misma alegría de aquella tonada que amé.

— **Provecho….**

Y desapareció de mis ojos para volver tiempo después. Esa segunda vez que nos vimos, en otro evento, Atsushi me entregaba un pastelillo de moras y, a sabiendas de que nos volveríamos a topar, admitía preparar algunos solamente para mi. Tanta galanería en alguien con expresión de ensimismamiento y tonalidad torpe me parecía tan impropio.

Fue entonces que pasamos a los encuentros lejos de esos eventos en los que por casualidades nos veíamos. La típica acción de intercambiar números telefónicos nunca había acelerado mi corazón como lo hizo ese día. Recibir un mensaje era parte de una montaña rusa emocional, y repentinamente me vi envuelto en ese absurdo ritual de esperar el tiempo oportuno para dar una respuesta.

Me sentí patético y más que eso… me sentí enamorado.

No era normal.

Éramos dos chicos.

Aquello estaba destinado al fracaso.

Y alguno iba a salir herido, más no pensé que ese alguien sería yo.

El día había llegado, acomodé los botones dorados de mi traje. Mientras peinaba mis cabellos hacia atrás pensaba en una frase, una que se extendía en todo mi ser como si con ello me pudiera obligar a realmente lograr mi cometido.

Ese día llegué a un restaurante hermoso, en mi espalda portaba el estuche de mi violín y en el ambiente podía percibir el miedo, el nerviosismo entre mezclado con el olor a vino y rosas. El sonido de las copas chocar, las risas de las personas, todos reunidos en una gran mesa.

Ahí estaba él, sonrió al verme llegar, asentí sutilmente y aún ese acto parecía emocionarle de cierta manera.

Era hora de cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida con broche de oro. Atsushi hizo una señal, una que nunca hubiera querido que llegara. Saqué el violín y las partituras del estuche colocando las segundas en una base que el restaurante me proporcionó. Todos los orbes de mesa se fijaron en mí, las primeras notas alegres se entonaron.

Esta no era para nada la canción que compuse a su nombre.

No plasmaba para nada mis sentimientos.

Esta melodía era mi primer amor.

Deseándole felicidad a mi segundo amor.

Soy músico gracias a esta canción y gracias a esta canción deseo que seas feliz.

Y en mi cabeza resonaba esa frase "No vayas a llorar". He amado a Atsushi desde el primer momento pero aquí es donde aquello debe parar. Mientras toco el violín me despido del amor con la más hermosa de las notas.

No vayas a llorar

No vayas a llorar

Es lo mejor

No vayas a hacerlo.

Cuando alcé la vista Atsushi se había inclinado ante esa chica con un pequeño cofre en mano. Hemos sido amigos e hice lo que cualquier amigo hubiera hecho. Toqué el violín como nunca para que él pidiera matrimonio a la persona que eligió para siempre.

Ni siquiera pude permanecer al final, solo di la vuelta y salí de escena porque mi propio escudo comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Atravesé el pasillo con paso digno y al fondo el balcón me seducía con la más hermosa de las noches. Las puertas de cristal abrí y el fresco del mundo saludó mi rostro.

Es entonces que lo hice porque sí no era ahí, nunca sería.

Dejé salir aquella triste melodía y aquellas lágrimas contenidas. Es hora de cerrar la historia, es hora de no ver de nuevo al pasado. Vamos a lograrlo, me decía a mi mismo, vamos a estar bien.

Después de todo habías vivido una vida sin él

¡Por que ahora es tan indispensable?

Y mientras los minutos pasaban se materializaba más la realidad, sus pasos tras de mí, la presencia de él.

Giré y el viento también lo saludó moviendo sus cabellos.

Nuestros orbes como cristales, las dudas embargantes.

— **Fui rechazado, Aka-chin…** —susurró.

Y quise decirle que de alguna forma yo también lo había sido pero solo le invité a mi mundo, mientras mi violín daba paso a las notas tristes que llegaban a su corazón y se perdían en sus húmedas mejillas..

Estaremos bien.

Nada es insuperable.

Las partituras pueden borrar.

Y siempre escribir una nueva canción.

Pasamos como las estaciones construyendo una nueva amistad. De aquella chica no se habló más, vinieron conciertos y pasteles para celebrar, risas y copas al aire. Tuvieron que correr cinco meses para ver que él recuperaba su risa y mi alma se relajara, como si aquella escena dramática de mi existencia hubiera sido el simple susto de alguien que está a punto de caer por un puente pero sobrevive con ganas de volverlo a cruzar.

Entonces, acostumbrado a la melódica y pacífica rutina (resignado en parte) bajé la guardia y me encontré de nueva cuenta con algo que parecía un reto, o más bien la resolución de que los muros no se podían tirar.

Atsushi era heterosexual, tarde o temprano encontraría una mujer que correspondiera su sentir, quien entendiera sus manías, quien aceptara que le gustaran los dulces y le obsequie esos maibo que yo suelo darle. Alguien que piense el montón de cosas románticas que yo suelo pensar cuando ríe de esa manera y que se pierda en la forma en que sus cabellos ondean. Que de su mirar, saque las más hermosas notas y en su nobleza construya las más hermosas poesías.

Un día él encontrará a alguien como yo, alguien que no soy yo.

Me presentó a una joven de cabellos rosas y ánimo aparentemente inquebrantable, una fiel amiga en la cual podía respaldarse, según me dio a entender. Ella era fabulosa, era linda y tan apacible que terminó por infundir en mí ciertos delirios, en la forma en que le sonreía, en la forma en que le mirara aunque fuera normal.

Cuando Atsushi me pidió que compusiera una canción de amor supe que la historia se repetía una vez más. Acepté, escribí una nueva canción que hubiera deseado no tener qué hacer aunque en esta plasmé cosas aún más bellas que en la anterior; ya no había la frustración y el deseo de querer romperlo todo, yo esperaba que todo fuera bien, me comía una vez más mi tristeza y buscaba sonrisas mientras componía pensando que él de alguna forma sería feliz.

El egoísmo se disolvió de mí como vapor.

Fue reemplazado por el más genuino amor.

Y mis notas expresaron todo ese agradecimiento por existir y mirarme

Aún cuando sus ojos no me vislumbraran se la misma manera.

Aún cuando sus orbes miraran otros.

Al final creo que cambié, mientras acomodaba los pliegues de mi camisa supe que esas voces se habían ido porque de su bondad y amabilidad me había contagiado, que aprendí de sus actos nobles que el amor verdadero no es aquél por el cual sufres, sino por el que deseas la felicidad del otro. Coloqué el violin en mi hombro y tomé aire mientras se abrían las cortinas.

De nuevo aquí estoy yo, mi nombre es Akashi Seijuro y he tocado nuevamente para mi mejor amigo, para el hombre que amo. Él está a punto de confesarse, yo estoy a punto de crecer un poco más y mientras ella escucha emocionada la melodía Atsushi se ponía de pie. Cerré los ojos, vinieron a mi mente esos escenarios hermosos, el sabor de su comida, la sensación mágica de su sonrisa, la forma en que le hablaba, cuando se preocupaba a su manera y muchas cosas más. Vinieron a mí las lágrimas que no pude derramar aquella primera vez.

Cuando abrí los ojos él estaba ahí, la música de mi violín bajó con la última nota mientras me perdí en su estatura y en sus ojos púrpura.

— **Gracias …tu música siempre me hace más valiente, Aka-chin** —confesó y entonces mi primer pensamiento fue _"¿Acaso ya todo había pasado?"_

Pero ella estaba de pie emocionada observándonos al igual que ese público a nuestro alrededor, y las luces nos apuntaron, la música seguía sonando en mi cabeza como si ambientara el mágico momento que estaba ocurriendo. Tomó una de mis manos, sentí su cercanía, las cosas adquirieron sentido entonces cuando esa frase trillada tenía mi nombre.

— **Quiero que Aka-chin salga conmigo…** —y no di crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban hasta que me miró suplicante como niño pequeño esperando recibir aprobación. Sonreí, la nota final de mis partituras tenían su nombre a tachones y un nuevo renglón empezaba a escribirse.

 **—Por supuesto…**

Y ante la más hermosa ovación que pude recibir fui víctima del más dulce beso y de la sinfonía perfecta que nuestros latidos acelerados podían entonar.

Escribamos una nueva canción…

* * *

 _Siempre escribe tu propia canción, y sigue adelante!_

 _Feliz MuraAka para todos._

 _-Yisus_


End file.
